This invention relates generally to the consumption of energy and, more particularly, to a method and system for metering the consumption of energy.
Submetering of electrical use is required in commercial, residential, industrial and utility applications. Conventional submetering systems require the location of a metering device, such as an intelligent electrical device (IED), external to an electrical distribution panel. Installation and/or wiring of the external metering device in the field is expensive, requires additional space adjacent the electrical distribution panel and/or increases opportunity for defect as defined in the six sigma quality process. Further, a customer cannot easily access the energy information of the metering device from a remote location. Conventional metering devices further require the installation of specialized communication wiring, such as RS 485 cables and/or Cat 5 cables.